Oscuro amor en navidad
by hilda-gatita
Summary: Otro especial de mi historia Oscuro amor de nobles, pero esta vez en navidad, pasen y vean como terminan estas dos historias de amor.ONESHOT


FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! Y bueno aquí me tienen después de ser masacrada en los preparativos de la cena de anteayer por fin tengo tiempo de subir documentos, por ahí tenía una deuda pendiente con mi querida Shadechu** Nightray** que espero le guste …en fin aquí lo tienen, disfruten una bebida caliente con:

OSCURO AMOR ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD

Ciel Phantomhive, miembro de la realeza obscura, perro guardián de la reina, y dueño de una de las mas grandes compañías en Londres, y encima de todo eso al único que al parecer no le gusta el mes de diciembre ni las fiestas navideñas, las cuales fue obligado a soportar hasta, según él piensa, su reciente ruptura con Elizabeth Middleford, pero no es el único con cierta apatía hacia la navidad y los festejos decembrinos, su enemigo declarado Alois Trancy también odia esas fechas, por motivos personales les dice él.

Por otro lado tenemos a las dos señoritas, Elizabeth Middleford que es una extravagante decoradora y le emociona tener cualquier pretexto para decorar cosas, y si ese pretexto significa pasar horas en la mansión Phantomhive mejor aún, y Alice Ravenhunter, que contrario a lo que se piensa su manera de ver la navidad es diferente, para ella significa reuniones estratégicas y posibles alianzas, lo que también implica que decore muy refinadamente y sin extravagancias su mansión.

Pues bueno ya presentado a nuestros personajes podemos comenzar, Elizabeth Middleford tiene asuntos que tratar con Alois, lo que hace que en su camino hacia la mansión Phantomhive pase un momento a la mansión Trancy.

Alice Ravenhunter de camino hacia su mansión decide pasar a la mansión Phantomhive a desear felices fiestas a su "amigo/aliado" Ciel.

Dicho esto ambas damas encontraron dos problemas el primero y el más importante: sus anfitriones no estaban, y el segundo: las mansiones de sus anfitriones, están completamente en blanco, ni un solo adorno, vamos, ni mucho menos un simple y patético pino, Elizabeth no perdió el tiempo y decidió que ya que su anfitrión se encontraba ausente le daría una sorpresa, total una casa más para decorar no le haría daño a nadie, Alice por su lado prefirió esperar a su amigo para que le diera una explicación y juzgara ella si era prudente o no decorar la mansión.

_ Mansion Pantomhive-

-Alice ¡que sorpresa!- Dijo Ciel verdaderamente sorprendido de encontrar a su "aliada" en la puesta de su mansión.

-Vine a desear felices fiestas, pero viendo tu mansión creo que tu salida es justificada, supongo que fuiste por algunos adornos porque así como esta, arruina el paisaje navideño y me deprime- Contesto Alice burlonamente.

-Digamos que no tengo motivos para celebrar y por primera vez mi casa estará libre de excesivos adornos extravagantes- Respondió con aire despreocupado, el pequeño conde.

-De eso nada, he venido aquí para disfrutar de tu compañía con una bebida caliente mientras admiro tu decoración navideña y tú me sales con eso, dime ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a las tiendas si, así como me dices no fuiste a comprar adornos?, por cierto perdona Sebastian no te he saludado un placer verte, como te decía si no hay razón fundamentada para no arruinar mi espíritu navideño te voy a pedir de un favor- Regaño a Ciel una molesta Alice que preferiría haber escuchado alguna escena trágica antes que no tener motivos, porque para ella eso era sinónimo de no tener ganas.

Consternado por el regaño y la mirada homicida de Alice, Ciel asintió indicando que podía seguir con su relato.

-REGRESA A LAS TIENDAS Y NO VUELVAS HASTA DENTRO DE UNA HORA! Y NO OLVIDES PONERTE UNA BUFANDA! ERES UNA PERSONA CON LA SALUD DELICADA Y ANDAS COMO SI NADA! – Volvió a gritar Alice mientras se quitaba su bufanda y la enredaba en el cuello de Ciel.

Al pobre Sebastian no le dio tiempo de responder a l saludo de Alice porque estaba ocupado en ocultar su risa ante la cara de asombro y espanto de su joven amo, el cual después de haber escuchado la orden se subió de inmediato al carruaje y espero a que Sebastian reanudara la marcha. "_Demonios, Alice tiene un carácter pesado cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere, y ahora ¿Qué se supone haga yo en la ciudad cuando ya termine todos mis asuntos?" _pensaba Ciel.

-Un placer verla a usted también Lady Alice, regresamos en una hora entonces, dejo a esos idiotas y la mansión a su cuidado- Respondió divertido Sebastian

-No te preocupes, en cuanto vi la mansión mande a Lissana por lo que necesito, mantén ocupado a ese noble anti fiestas, dame el mayor tiempo que puedas- Aseguro la pequeña duquesa.

-Así corra la peor de las nevadas esta mansión va a estar decorada- Sentencio Alice con una mirada amenazadora, mientras veía alejarse el carruaje.

- Mansion Trancy-

Antes de que comenzara a decorar el carruaje del conde Trancy llego para una decepcionada Elizabeth.

-Estoy decepcionada Trancy, tú me aseguraste que eras diferente de Ciel pero al parecer comparten más características de las que piensas- Dijo a modo de saludo una Elizabeth haciendo un puchero.

Sorprendido por el recibimiento y la aterradora comparación, Alois respondió disgustado.

-Sé que mi compañía te hizo falta Lizzy querida, y entiendo tu molestia por hacerte esperar tan agradable compañía, pero no sé qué tiene que ver el que me compares con tu EX prometido- Dijo Alois enfatizando la palabra EX ya que sabía que de esa manera hería a Elizabeth.

-No me enfades más delo que ya estoy, te comparo porque a Ciel tampoco le gusta decorar su mansión en navidad, son iguales los dos, unos tontos que no pueden festejar ni si quiera la navidad- Añadió Elizabeth disgustada.

Alois se quedó en blanco por un momento "_así que al perro ese no le gusta decorar tampoco, y no le gustan estas odiosas festividades…NI EN MIS PEORES PESADILLAS ME PARECERE A EL, Y SI PARA ROMPER CON ESO DEBO DE PONER ALUNA ESTUPIDA DECORACION, ENTONCES QUE ASI SEA"_ pensó Alois.

-Solo es eso… no mi querida Lizzy, no es que no me guste decorar, ni ver mi elegante mansión decorada, lo que pasa es que ningún diseñador se adapta a lo que me gusta, y prefiero ver mi casa vacía a que la decore alguien mediocre- Dijo Alois con fingida decepción y exagerando los gestos.

-Así que no has podido encontrar a nadie que decore tu mansión, humm… no te preocupes tengo la solución perfecta, pero necesito que te ausentes unas horas, quiero que sea sorpresa, resulta que a mí me encanta decorar mansiones, mi mansión es completamente adorable y todos envidian nuestra decoración, así que como me estas ayudando a recuperar a mi querido Ciel te ayudare a decorar tu mansión será emocionante… OH NO PUEDO ESPERAR A COMENZAR!-

La cara de horror de Alois no podía ser más evidente, pero como era de esperarse Lizzy no se percató de esto. "_NI DE BROMA PIENSO DEJAR A ESTA LOCA SOLA EN MI MANSION… DIJO QUE IBA A HACER ¿QUE?" _pensó fúrico Alois.

-No es necesa- …-comenzó a decir molesto el conde

-Pero claro que sí, ahora si me disculpas quiero comenzar a hacer mi trabajo, asi que ¡adiós Alois, regresa en unas cuantas horas!- Dijo Elizabeth metiéndose corriendo a la mansión y cerrando la puerta frente a un molesto y aturdido Alois.

-Si no fuera porque la necesito para mis planes te juro que haría que la desaparecieras Claude- Dijo Alois a su mayordomo mientras se subía al carruaje de mala gana.

-Obligado o no, yo recomendaría comprar algún obsequio la dama- Sugirió Claude con su expresión monótona.

-QUEEEEEE? Y EN CIMA LE DEBO COMPRAR UN OBSEQUIO A ESA…- Grito Alois, (Dejo a su imaginación las palabras de Trancy) mientras se alejaba el carruaje.

-Phantomhive-

Ciel se moría de nervios al regresar a su mansión, podía imaginar la serie de adornos, moños, listones, guirnaldas y todas esas cosas alrededor de su mansión y el solo recordarlas lo dejaba mareado y con nauseas, pero aun así, no importaba lo que le hubiera hecho Alice él sabía que el simple hecho de ir a verlo suponía una gran consideración de su parte y como la costumbre dicta le compro algunos (muchos) obsequios.

-Bocchan, ahí está la mansión- Anuncio sonriente Sebastian, que también estaba sorprendido por la decoración tan elegante y sobria que tenía la mansión.

Al bajar del carruaje el conde se quedó sin habla, su mansión estaba hermosamente decorada, y era una decoración simple y elegante, sin exageración de adornos, sin demasiados listones y sobre todo los colores no eran brillantes.

Al entrar en la mansión Ciel vio con sorpresa y agrado que todo era igual que en la parte de afuera, nada exagerado, todo era elegante y en cantidades justas, luces de un solo color que daban la sensación cálida y brillante, al entrar en el comedor vio todo dispuesto y la cena servida y caliente, no quiso ni entrar en la sala porque entonces se emocionaría demasiado, era simplemente hermoso.

-Genial, llegaste justo a tiempo, he terminado con el rollo navideño, y lo venía a poner en la mesa, Lissana estará terminando de decorar las habitaciones de arriba y los otros se divierten decorando el jardín con muñecos de nieve-Dijo sonriente Alice.

-Nieve… no me di cuenta que había nevado, venia pensando en la decoración, quedo perfecta- Dijo Ciel conmovido

-Lady Alice podría ser que…¿usted hizo toda la cena sola?- Pregunto temeroso Sebastian

-Pues claro Sebastian, Lissana puede ser un demonio, pero decorar toda la mansión la mantiene ocupada, así que ella decora yo cocino, no soy tan inútil como me piensas, me defiendo muy bien en la cocina- Alego un poco ofendida la duquesa.

Después de pasar la cena con Alice, se dirigieron a la sala donde Ciel vio un enorme pino que lejos de destacar combinaba perfectamente con la sala decorada, Alice de dio algunos (muchos) obsequios a Ciel, y se emocionó con los que él le dio, y muy disimuladamente le entrego una caja con unos orificios a Sebastian pero le dijo que no lo abriera hasta que se encontrara en un lugar donde Ciel no viera el contenido, que cuando el mayordomo abrió no pudo contener una sonrisa, una gatito demonio salió de la caja para lamerle la punta de la nariz.

Y así en la noche acurrucados frente a la chimenea dos jóvenes nobles, cobijados por una manta tomaban una bebida caliente mientras juntaban sus cabezas y se sonreían entre si.

-Trancy-

-No, no, no, no Claude por más que quiera no me gusta que mi mansión tenga esas cosas ridículas que cuelgan de….- Alois no termino de decir la frase cuando se quedó sin palabras, su mansión no era su mansión, una gama de colores extravagantes de listones, luces de colores y adornos ocupaban el lugar donde antes estaba su mansión, (que ahora parecía taller de Santa).

"_este niño no tarda en explotar de ira y comenzar a perder la compostura" _Pensaba con desagrado Claude antes de ver salir a Elizabeth de la mansión gritando un "SORPRESA".

-Esto es… esto es… ES PERFECTO! HAHAHAHA AHORA TODOS MORIRAN DE ENVIDIA! HAHAHAHA MI MANSION SOBRESALE MAS QUE LAS OTRAS, RESALTA ENTRE TODAS ESAS QUE SE PIERDEN EN LA NIEVE HAHAHAHA ESTO ES FANTASTICO! PARECE UN CASTILLO! UN CASTILLO DIGNO DE ALGUIEN TAN GRANDIOSO COMO YO!- dijo Alois mientras giraba, tomando a Elizabeth de la mano y haciendo que girara con él, Elizabeth se sorprendió al escuchar lo que decía Alois pero como compartía el mismo carácter también comenzó a girar con el hasta que cayeron ambos en la nieve, cuando se levantaron Alois entro sin esperar a Elizabeth y siguió gritando exclamaciones de asombro y dicha (agreguen algo de ego y presunción), lo primero que quizo ver fue el árbol, y cuando vio la montaña de regalos y la decoración tomo a Elizabeth por la mano y ambos comenzaron a reír, Elizabeth por fin había encontrado a alguien que comprendiera y amara su manera de hacer las cosas tan extravagante como siempre.

Después de cenar lo que les preparo Claude, Alois se recostó en el sillosn y le indico a Elizabeth que se colocara en el asiento que ocupaba su cabeza, y así mientras Elizabeth acariciaba la suave cabellera rubia del conde, este comenzaba a decirle cumplidos, si, de vez en cuando Alois Trancy sabia dar cumplidos a otros que no fuera el mismo.

-Eres extraordinaria Elizabeth, es la decoración más perfecta que he visto, no sé qué demonios le viste al idiota de Phantomhive si dices que no parecía muy complacido con la decoración que le hacías, mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que en realidad sepa que lo que haces es arte, … eso es ERES UNA ARTISTA! Hahahaha- rio Alois de buena manera.

-Sabes es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso, gracias Alois, eres muy amable y una persona encantadora- Dijo Lizzy mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de Alois.

-Querida mía, ¿Nadie te ha enseñado como agradecer a alguien?- dijo Alois sonriendo malévolamente mientras se incorporaba y besaba a Elizabeth en los labios, un beso rápido pero a fin de cuentas un beso, y luego se recostó nuevamente en el regazo de Elizabeth con una sonrisa de satisfacción y los ojos cerrados.-Y ahora puedes continuar acariciando mi Cabello.-

Roja como una manzana Elizabeth hizo lo que le habían pedido, aunque no lo admitiera era la mejor manera de decir gracias que le hubieran enseñado.

Y fin, no sé cuándo pueda volver a publicar pero bueno FEIZ AÑO a todos… por si no los veo hasta el próximo año…


End file.
